


hanging on the words you say (and i’ve been known to give my all)

by flustraaa



Series: the one with java Jace [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: CEO Alec Lightwood, Dates, Doctor Magnus Bane, Gen, I Love You, Idiots in Love, M/M, New Relationship, domestic feels, i don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flustraaa/pseuds/flustraaa
Summary: seventh dates and three new words that can and will always change he axis of a relationship.





	hanging on the words you say (and i’ve been known to give my all)

It’s a quarter past six, and Magnus had arrived in a more than flustered state. Alec, however, only smiled, opening the door for his umpteenth date with Magnus. 

Once settled with a glass of wine, things calmed and Magnus watched as Alec dressed a salmon artfully in lemon and a various array of spices. 

“Where’d you learn to cook?” Magnus finds himself asking, as Alec slips the pan into the oven. 

“Oh— um, I went to France right after I started up my company... I figured that maybe I could take some of Paris home with me if I learned how to cook there,” Alec mumbles, as he mixes and seasons a variety of vegetables. “It kinda spiralled from there. Everywhere I go, I try to take one cooking class— God knows I need it.”

“What was your favourite?” Magnus inquires, trailing a finger around his wine glass. 

“I took a sea-cucumber class in China,” He murmurs, tilting his head as if questioning his own decisions. “It sounds weird, and it kind of was, but it was really nice because I got to learn more about their culture through cuisine.” 

“That’s wonderful, Alexander,” Magnus murmurs fondly, watching as Alec glances up from the vegetables with a small smile on his face. “Your apartment is beautiful, I love the artwork.” 

The beaming grin on his boyfriends face is well worth the statement, “Really? My last boyfriend said it was too small.” 

Magnus shakes his head, “It’s beautiful. I love the little Easter eggs of detail.” 

“My sister in-law did the paintings for me,” Alec breathes out, wiping his hands on the towel that had been over his shoulder, “She used to give me a headache, but now I’m not sure what life would be like if Jace hadn’t married her.”

Magnus lets out a soft noise of agreement, gesturing for Alec to sit with him, “May I ask why you decided to have a smaller apartment?” 

“Yeah, of course,” Alec complies, tone easy and eyes full of happiness, “I feel like I’d rather have a small apartment and be able to travel the world, than have a big apartment and get lost in it. Besides, no one would ever be waiting with cameras because they think I live on the upper east side. It’s cliche, but I’m a normal guy, you know?” 

“With a kind heart, which I would say is quite a rarity.”

A shit eating grin follows Magnus’ statement before Alec pipes, “What does that make of two kind hearts under another apartment?” 

And he’d be lying if he said he didn’t reveal in the snort that Alec huffed our when Magnus laughed like an idiot. 

Once their laughter dies down, Magnus finds himself admiring the man before him. 

“What?” Alec questions, a small simper still on his face as he reaches across to hold Magnus’ hand. 

“Nothing I just— don’t freak out?” Alec nods, eyebrows coming together in a concerned manner, “I fall in love with you a little more every time I see you.” 

Alec only leans over in response, pressing a soft kiss to Magnus’ lips. 

As they sit together drinking the last of a bottle of wine they’d opened hours ago, Alec jolts suddenly. 

“What’s wrong, darling?” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t say it back,” he blurts, glancing over to see Magnus’ expression, “I didn’t tell you I love you too.” 

“You don’t have to—“ 

“No,” Alec truncates, taking Magnus hand in his own, “When I was younger I didn’t think I was worth it, so I never really said it. But I can assure you, with everything that I am, that I am already in love with you, _Magnus Bane_.”


End file.
